Fear & Loathing
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Klaus pays a visit to Caroline, regarding his feelings. Enjoy and feedback is much appreciated.


a.n:- _so just a little warning for non-shippers of klaroline...just a little one shot. i'm sorry if it's a bit cheesy but, hey-ho. i was listening to this song as i wrote it, and it just inspired me and reminded me of klaus and you get the gist! hope you like it.  
_enjoy! & ps: your critique is much appreciated.

* * *

**Fear & Loathing **  
_one-shot by k.n.s_

"Don't wanna live in fear and loathing  
I wanna feel like I am floating  
Instead of constantly exploding  
In fear and loathing"  
- _Marina & The Diamonds_ -

* * *

**I**t's a breezy, Saturday evening in Mystic Falls. The sun is long gone at this time, the moon proudly sitting in it's place. Caroline is sitting on her bed, cradling her bear in her arms and staring blankly at the patterns on her bedspread. She touches her neck when a shudder rolls through her body. Another flash back of Klaus's wolfish teeth ripping at her neck. Her lifeless, quiet heart feels as though it's broken, and she frowns.

_Why does it have to be so confusing? _She wonders to herself as she pouts. At least she's alive... At least he saved her. Caroline shakes her head, puffing out her cheeks. Her head hurts with all the thoughts she's processing. She just wants to stop crying, stop worrying...

_How does Elena do it? How does she love being up in the clouds so much? _

When Klaus had brought her back from the edge of death, again, she immediately bolted. Before she darted out of the place, there was a moment she secretly holds precious; Klaus was looking into her eyes so deeply, with such adoration and wonder. He'd touched her face with the tips of his fingers, she was twisted in his arms, peering up at him as he stared down at her. She eyed his plump lips, his wide stormy eyes, the curls in his hair. She wanted so much to taste more than just his blood. The space between their face was almost non-existent. But Caroline brought herself back down to Earth when the meekest of voices chimed in her head:

"Who tries to kill someone, and then kisses them afterwards?"

But Caroline wasn't protected by Bonnie's spell that was keeping him in the house any longer, because it had broken now. Caroline had kept away from them, for now. They were still away on their little adventure, looking for a cure.

But Klaus was free, roaming, and probably looking for her. Caroline shivers again, just at the thought of Klaus hunting her down, probably sniffing out her scent. Sheriff Forbes is on night duty, which worried Caroline even more.

As for Tyler, Caroline mused. He'd been round the day before, wondering why she was so distant all of a sudden, she denied him, turned him away. He's floating around in her thoughts now, not being paid much attention. She doesn't mind that. She's staring at her doorway, half-hoping for Klaus to barge on through any second.

Speaking of the malicious vampire that holds Caroline's thoughts captive, Klaus paces back and forth in front of her front door. Just a knock. How hard is it? He can rip out hearts, snap necks in half. How can't he knock on a door?

_I should just barge in there, _he briefly thinks, _I should storm in, grab her by her sweet...pretty...neck..._

Klaus senses movement and hides himself to the side of the front door. He peers round, and watches as the slender blonde vampire leans against the wall outside of her bedroom with a mug in her hand. She turns her head, and looks at the front door. She's not stupid, Klaus realises.

Caroline is walking towards the door now, Klaus almost feels his heart come back to life. He keeps his cool as she approaches the door and opens it. She peers her head around, confused, but as soon as her eyes meet his, she jumps her mug falling to the floor and smashing.

"Good evening, Caroline." He says, huskily as she gasps in shock. He can almost see the delectable shiver that runs down her body to her bare toes which quiver. He allows himself to take in the sight, he doesn't know a piece of her he wouldn't love to -

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Caroline's sharp, yet meek voice shakes him from his reverie and he darts around her and into the house he's now freely allowed to roam in. He was invited in after all.

"I'm here to see you, love." Klaus quips in reply, his eyes roaming around her house as he pulls a flask from his jacket pocket. Caroline's hackles raise up at his remark, and she slams her front door.

"Well...I don't feel like seeing anyone at the moment." She hisses, making sure to look him dead in the eye. She isn't scared, she isn't threatened, she is strong. Caroline repeats her own little mantra as she waits for Klaus's expression to darken. But it doesn't. He gives her half a smile, swigs from his flask and then tucks it away again.

"Too bad, _I_ feel like it." He evenly responds. He looks behind himself and see's the entrance to her room. He turns back to her and gives her his trademark smile, a smile she still finds so unbelievably annoying, yet she can't help but turn to putty as soon as he shoots her that look.

"Come, Caroline." He beckons her as he disappears into her room. Caroline inwardly cries from her spot by the door. On shaky legs, she follows Klaus's command and sits down on the bed, next to him. Klaus takes full advantage of the situation; he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and he delicately strokes the strand until his hand is wrapped around the back of her neck. A controlling hold, but he doesn't keep it, he trails his hand down her back, until it stops and curves around her waist, his arm holding her close. Caroline eyes him, confused.

"I see Tyler isn't occupying your thoughts tonight." Klaus whispers with some kind of manic joy behind his eyes. Caroline's fondness for that manic man strengthens and she almost melts into his hold.

"No, he isn't. Just you, for some reason." She says, biting her lip afterwards, her eyes wondering. She's walking around on broken glass with Klaus, she sighs heavily and leans her head against his shoulder. He stiffens, his lifeless heart feeling as if it beats for a fraction of a second. Klaus stares down at her blonde head, and pulls her closer without any effort at all. It's just like a shrug and suddenly she's pressed so close against his side. She smells his cologne, her nose brushes against his necklace. Her body cries.

"Oh, Caroline." Klaus mutters into her hair.

"Why did you come here? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Caroline whines in her trademark way, and pulls away quickly, pouting and all. Klaus watches her, slightly amused.

"I could feel your sadness from a mile away Caroline. Everyday since I, once again, saved your life, you've been pining." Klaus hushes her, pulling her close again. Caroline's body melts into his softness, she's never seen this soft side like this. How he can be so gentle with his hands, so careful. Caroline's confused butterflies do a double-take in her stomach and start fluttering about Klaus's mere name.

"And I missed the way you say my name." Klaus whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear. She feels his face so close to hers, his breath is like a feather on her cheek. Caroline just looks at him, as if he's gone mad - or normal, seeing as Klaus is mad to start with, and mad is normal for Klaus. Klaus knows this, understands why she's giving him that look. For over a century, he's not thought twice about his decisions, yet ever since Caroline Forbe's doe-eyes, sweet scent and spunky nature, he's felt himself doubting every malicious thought he has.

He yearns for her approval.

"Oh - darn it. You make me so confused, Klaus!" In an instant, Caroline is on her feet, by her window, looking out of it with a scrunched up angry look on her face. Klaus continues to stare at the wall in front of him where he's seated on the bed. He feels that surge of anger flash through his body at lightning speed.

"You can't just waltz in like - like you're God, and take whoever's life you want - like you're God!"

Klaus turns around, he looks at Caroline standing in front of him, and the anger goes, just like that. Instead, he wants to get down on his knees, clasp his hands together and grovel for a shred of forgiveness.

"For a long time, I've felt like God." Klaus whispers, tearing his eyes away from Caroline. "A very long time, I've done just what you said there."

Caroline shifts on her feet, uncomfortable. She decides to sit opposite him, at least there's some space between them. She crosses her legs and waits for him to continue, there must be more. She knows how deep Klaus could go. And yet she still can't put her finger on why she's even giving him the time of day.

"Caroline, I've never met a girl like you before. You've come so far, so quick. Learned so many lessons and remembered them. You speak to me like you're not scared, even though I can see you are, anyone can, but you still do it. You still put me down - throw me out with the rest of the rubbish."

Klaus grabs her hand from across the bed, tugging her gently, entwining his fingers with hers. Caroline swallows a large lump that's mysteriously welling up in her throat. She see's him shaking slightly, his hand keeps it's cool though. His eyes look wet, and she wants to reach out and dab away the pain that's peeking out from behind them.

"I just try to be honest with you - so maybe you...I don't know." Caroline looks down at their hands, his large, yet delicate looking fingers tracing patterns in her wrist.

"I know, love." Klaus murmurs, his eyes fixated on her face. Caroline crumbles, her body hangs onto the word, drawing it out in her head. The way it rolls off his tongue makes her swoon like she's in a fairy tale.

"That's why I came here," Klaus continues suddenly, breaking the static silence. Caroline looks up, her eyes meeting his. He clears his throat and stands up. It's been a long time since he's tried to do something like this, a very long time. Caroline frowns, she's seeing uncertainty and thoughtfulness in Klaus all of a sudden. He puts his hands together, and then raises his eyes to meet Caroline's questioning gaze.

"I...I wanted to ask if you'd...give me a chance."

The words sounded so foreign, even the way he spoke. Caroline felt a little dizzy as butterflies exploded, re-exploding in her stomach thousands of times. She got on her knees, looking up at the strange man before her. _What did he mean a chance? Is Klaus trying to be normal? What...? _Thoughts swirled around in Caroline's head and she struggled for an answer, gawping like a fish.

Klaus felt the familiar hot flash, searing right through his chest this time. Of course, why should she give him a chance? He turned his back, picking up his coat. His fingers itched to rip at her until she was nothing, until -

"Klaus - stop! What are you doing?" Caroline inquired, suddenly in front of him, standing in front of his exit.

"Well, it doesn't take an idiot to know a rejection when he see's one." Klaus bitterly snaps. His eyes have darkened, he swigs from the flask as if it's oxygen and he's been starved of it. Caroline flushes pink, she snatches the flask from his hands and throws it across the room. Klaus's eyes turn to saucers, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

"You must be one _heck_ of an idiot then, because I was _not_ rejecting you." Caroline says, her voice trying hard to keep a low level. She slams her door shut and turns around, her eyes on Klaus. He's still dumbfounded. She pushes his chest, once, hard. She knows it won't do much damage, but he stumbles a little bit and takes the hint. He takes his previous seat on her bed, and waits on baited breath.

"I was thinking." Caroline says, more calm this time. Even the red and black veins have disappeared and her eyes are no longer crimson pools. She looks at Klaus and hums.

"What kind of chance are you requesting?" Caroline says, feeling like she was up on the throne now, looking down on Klaus as he begs for mercy. Klaus meets her sly stare and narrows his own in response.

"I'm not going to mince words here, but I know you're not ready to accept the fact you fancy me, so I'm just going to ask if you would be my... _friend_." And with that said, Klaus looks at her smugly, he leans back on the bed, suddenly at ease, he puts his hands behind his head and grins at her boyishly. She can't help but grin, a tiny bit. The way that word rolled off his tongue, slow and deliberate, made her yearn to agree.

"We'll see how you do, I suppose..." Caroline murmurs, eyeing him shyly. _Elena did it. I'm sure I can do it. Maybe it'll stop all the deaths going on around here. _Caroline thinks to herself.

"That means, _no_ killing, _no _hurting unless it's friends, _no_ trickery, and absolutely _no_ manipulating."

Klaus shifts in his seat and raises himself to meet Caroline. He's nodding his head slightly, agreeing silently. Klaus wraps his arm around her slender waist, bringing her back to him, but this time there's no doubt racing through his head, no worrying about what her reaction might be.

"If I could take back the horrible things I've done...I would." Klaus mutters into her hair. Caroline pulls away, reaches her hand up, and she strokes his face. She feels him quiver at her touch.

"I think you're repenting. Repenting means you get forgiven right?" She says with half a smile.

"Only in God's eyes, sweetheart." Klaus chuckles at her, matching her smile. Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Okay, figuratively speaking, I am God, you are repenting to... or for me. One wrong move and I'll cast you out, mister." Caroline wrinkles her nose at him and points her finger as a warning. Klaus laughs at her again, she's infectious. She giggles and to his delight and surprise, snuggles into his side. Klaus looks down at Caroline, and brushes the faintest of kisses across her crown. Then, he slowly pulls her back with him so they're lying together, her head in the crook of his neck, his arm tight around her waist.

_For tonight, there's no Tyler. _Klaus thinks to himself greedily. _No fear, no loathing my self. _

Caroline shifts her head up, looking at his strong, square jawline. She brushes her lips across it on her way to nuzzle his ear. She relaxes completely, feeling the safety in his experienced, strong arms. She could probably get used to this. _Definitely could get used to this_, Caroline thinks to herself as she gets lost in his smell. As the silent minutes ticked by, they eventually drifted away from the world. For the first time in a long time, when Klaus shuts his eyes to drift for a short period of time, he fell into a deeply relaxed state, that almost resembled sleep.

* * *

_all credit to TVD of course. for characters, storyline, etc. _


End file.
